


Quo Vadimus

by angelholme



Series: Seven Worlds [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: Jayne Grayson works in office and spends her nights down the pub or gaming.Meanwhile her friend Hermynee Granger conducts an illicit romance with a member of the arch enemy of her clan.





	1. Prologue - At The Dragon's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
>  
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes**
> 
>  
> 
> This is the sequel to my NaNo story "The Dark Lord".
> 
> And while it might seem strange to begin with, I would advise you to stick with it, because a lot will become clear as it goes on. 
> 
>  **Posting Schedule**  
> 
> This is just a teaser trailer, so to speak. I am going to finish "The Brightest Witch" first, because otherwise I know I will get distracted with this and that would be bad. The only reason I wrote this is because it's been going round in my head and I had to get it out :)
> 
> So - enjoy the first (somewhat short) chapter. And consider it a taste of things to come.

She leaned back against the tree, and stared out across the edge of the desert.

The letter had arrived the previous night - the raven had delivered it to her home address then vanished into the night - and set up the meeting today. She had jumped at the chance - it was almost a fortnight since they'd seen each other last. 

She knew they had to be careful - his group loathed her group with a passion, and if either group knew they were together, it would not end well for both of them.

She also knew that it was utterly ridiculous that she could be...... her mind rebelled at the phrase "falling in love" and decided instead to flip to "attracted to" this man. He was well known for being ruthless and unmerciful on raids and quests, and the few groups that had survived an encounter with his group had made him legendary.

But there was something about him....... something she couldn't quite put her finger on. 

Ever since they had met, she had felt an attraction to him that defied definition - she was hoping that this meeting might be able to clear a little of it up. Or at least give it a name.

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tree, then opened them almost at once when she heard foot falls on the grass behind her. 

Without conscious thought, she jumped to her feet and as she span round she swept her staff up off the ground. She completed the single motion by pointing the ruby tipped cap of her staff at the interloper, who gave her a wry smile.

"Nice to see you too, Granger" The young man with messy black hair, green eyes and a small scar over his right eye said. She stared at him for a second, then slowly lowered the staff.

"Sorry Drayco" She said, blushing slightly "I guess I was dreaming and you caught me off guard" She held the staff up by her side "So - you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Hermynee" Drayco Malfoy said, then he stepped forward "If I may?" He put his arms around her, lowers his head towards her, and gave her a strong, passionate kiss.


	2. A Day In The Life

After what seemed like an eternity, Hermynee reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, then gave a slight smile as Drayco emitted a soft sigh.

"Sorry, my sweet" She said "But the rest of The SPF are going to be arriving soon - we're going on a quest in The Golden Ridge - and if they see you here you know it's going to end badly" She bent over and picked up her staff, then picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"You think they won't greet me with open arms?" He asked in amusement "What if you tell them you're in love with me and we're going to run away together" He paused, then clicked his fingers "Like Romeo and Juliet?" She stared at him blankly.

"You do remember how well that ended, right?" She asked with an amused smile. He shrugged.

"I never read it and fell asleep when I was watching the Leonardo version" He said "I really only watched it because the girl from My So Called Life was kind of cute"

"How am I in love with you?" She said, shaking her head "Romeo and Juliet both killed themselves. A lot"

"Oh" Drayco said "So we probably shouldn't try to write our own Romeo and Juliet story"

"No" She said, then she waved her staff, and some symbols appeared in the air "They'll be here in about five minutes" She pulled him into a hug "Drayco - I am falling in love with you, and I don't want to spend a minute apart, but if my teammates turn up and see you here, they're going to curse first and ask questions later and I don't think they'll bother with the questions"

"Would you defend me?" He asked, resting his head on her shoulder and gazing at the mountains "If they started to attack me? Would you stand up to them?" She took a deep breath, then slowly let it out.

"I don't know" She admitted "I've been a part of The SPF for..... ten years. If I leave them for you, you know they aren't going to take it lying down" 

"I understand" He said, smiling fondly "The vendetta between our two groups is known throughout the realm - I can't imagine what would happen if I drew my wand on The Centrists to defend someone from The SPF" He squeezed her hand "So - how about I leave now, and for the moment we keep this relationship a secret. And maybe someday in the future, our two families will make their peace and we can tell them about ourselves" He realise she was staring at him with a sceptical expression.

"And maybe we'll find out that the world is a globe and that the earth goes around the sun" He admitted with a laugh. Hermynee smiled at him, then kissed him again before taking a step back. 

"I will write to you tonight" She said "Let you know how the quest went and if it is worth doing" 

"Thank you" He gave her a quick smile, then he looked around before tapping a ring on his left middle finger "Home, home, home" She watched as he vanished in a curl of black smoke.

"Really - how am I in love with that man?" She asked herself, turning and starting to pace back and forth across the grass. She held her staff pointing downwards, but after being surprised by Drayco she stayed on her toes - ready for the arrival of anyone. 

xoxox

Five minutes later she span round and raised her staff, conjuring a minor level shield that enveloped her in a faint blue light.

"Feeling slightly paranoid today, Hermynee?" A young woman around her age asked with an amused smile. Hermynee stared at her for a moment, then lowered the shield, and then lowered her staff.

"Sorry, Susanne" She replied "But you know what it's like out here on The Edge - all sorts of strange people come around. You never know who you're gonna meet, or who might sneak up behind you and blast your head off with a bolt of dragon fire" She shrugged "Paranoia is becoming a life skill"

"She's not wrong, Sue" Hanna Abbott said, unsheathing her sword "You know the marauders have been growing more frequent round the border of The Edge and The Mountains - ever since The Capitol cut back on the patrols and decided to leave us to the wolves"

"I know" Susanne Bones sighed, then looked around "Are we safe? You haven't seen anyone around who will follow us or try to stop us?"

"We're all clear, as far as I can tell" Hermynee shrugged "If there are any marauders, or any other near do wells, they are keeping well hidden" She twirled her staff "I've had a brief look at the map - the path through the desert is kind of narrow. If we don't follow it exactly, we risk encounters with creatures we aren't ready to face"

"I'll keep that in mind" The fourth member of the group - Annette Perks - said "Does anyone think we can't do this?" She looked around "I'll take that as a no" She flipped up her cloak "Then - if there are no objections - we should begin. We have to reach The Golden Ridge before it is dark" She looked over at Hermynee "You have the map?" Hermynee held up a blank piece of parchment.

"The map is enchanted" She replied "Only I can see it - if you follow in my footsteps through the desert, and up through The Golden Ridge. Once we get to the abandoned fortress then I can return leadership back to you" She smiled "I know I've screwed up a lot recently, and you might not trust...." She trailed off as Annette raised her hand.

"You're going to be at the head of the group, Hermynee. If anything is going to eat us or attack us or maul us to death, it will most likely eat you first" Annette smiled "So if you screw this up, it will be on your own head"

"No pressure then" Hermynee rolled her eyes, then she looked at the map, looked up at the desert, then took a deep breath and raised her staff.

"Reveal to me the path we seek. Guide my path through the storm. Show me, great shadow" She paused "SHOW ME!" A few moments later, she saw a path appear in the desert in front of her "Follow me, and tread where I tread. Do not wander off the path, or I cannot promise you will return from this quest alive" Without looking back she started walking into the desert.

xoxox

Drayco walked down the street of his home town of Greyheme, then stopped in front of a large, nondescript building.

He raised his wand and pointed it at the keystone in the arch over the door.

"Carapace Dragon Capitol Moonbeam" He said, and a moment later, the door swung open. He lowered his wand, and walked inside - the door swinging closed behind him.

"Is anyone home?" He called out, and when there was no response he walked through to the central room and sat down at the main table.

"Morgana, can you confirm if anyone is present in the building?" He said, resting his wand in a grove on the table. For a moment, nothing happened, then a large floating head appeared above the centre of the table.

"Greetings Drayco. I can confirm that you are the only person present in The Fortress. Ronald was the last person here, and he departed thirty two minutes ago" Morgana said "Can I assist you with anything else?"

"Yes, Morgana, you can" Drayco smiled "Can I ask you to keep a secret? I would prefer my fellow team members not know about this?"

"I will of course keep your secrets, Drayco" Morgana gave a gentle nod.

"I planted a magical tracking device on a friend of mine. It is conjured to the alpha-ro-phi runic cluster. Would you be able to show me where it is?" Morgana furrowed her brow, then vanished for a moment. 

"I guess not" Drayco sighed. He looked around the room for a moment, then his eyes flicked back to the centre of the table as the giant floating head re-appeared.

"My apologies, Drayco" Morgana said calmly "I just had to look through the ether to find the correct runic cluster and see if it was broadcasting. Having never done that before it took me a little while" She looked down at the table "If you would care to look at the table, I think I can present you with what you seek" Drayco followed her gaze, then his eyes lit up as a magical projection appeared on the table, showing the desert between The Rand Canoyns and The Dragon's Plain. Bobbing along - nearer The Canyons than The Plain - was a ball of soft green light.

"That's amazing, Morgana. I am very impressed" He said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. He watched for a few moments as the ball of light continued to move closer to The Canyons, then he looked up "I think I already know the answer to this question, Morgana, but you can't tell me anything about the person it's tracking? Or anything around them?" He realised the giant, magical head was staring at him with a blank expression.

"I get that look from He.... my friend a lot" He said "Can you remember the runic cluster so you can find it again if I ask you?"

"Of course, Drayco"

"But you are forbidden from telling any other members of The Centrists that I looked for this cluster, or that it even exists" He looked at the map "No one else can see it, not without my permission"

"Of course, Drayco"

"Very well. Cancel the projection, and tell no one about what has happened today" The map vanished, and Morgana disappeared. Drayco picked his wand up then stood up and turned round, only to find a young woman with red hair stood behind him. She had her arms folded, and was staring at him intently.

"Who were you tracking, Drayco?" She asked in a calm but intense voice.

"A friend of mine from the old days, Jinny" He replied "I ran into him and decided to keep an eye on him. He saved my life a few times - I owe him"

"And the reason you want to keep this a secret?" Jinny continued to stare at him. Drayco shrugged.

"There are parts of my life that don't belong to you, or to the rest of the group" He said simply "And if you are done with the inquisition, isn't there a raid we should be preparing for? Castle Argh won't attack itself, you know" He walked past her, and headed deeper into the building. Jinny stared after him, then turned and looked thoughtfully at the table.

xoxox

Hermynee lead her group up through the path in the mountain side, occasionally steadying herself against the wind, then she raised her staff and pointed it at the cave wall in front of them.

"ARAVANTO!" She yelled and a giant ball of black flame shot out of the end of her staff and crashed into the stone in front of her, sending shards flying all over the place.

As the dust cleared - and the sound of the explosion died down - Hermynee slowly lowered her staff.

"Annette, fearless leader, I think it is time for me to relinquish control" She said "Once we enter the cave, the quest portal should be directly in front of us"

"Thank you" Annette smiled "Once we get through the portal, standard battle formation. Warriors at the front, Hermynee on cover, and I will bring up the rear providing healing and extra cover. Everyone fully stocked and ready?"

"What if we say no?" Hanna asked.

"Then I kill you and dump your body in Spider Gorge" Annette said in a deadpan tone "So my advice? Don't" There was a ripple of laughter, then she raised her dagger "Okay. Lets go"

xoxox

Drayco walked back into the main room at The Centrist's headquarters, then stopped as he realised that Jinny was talking to Morgana. He walked sideways into the shadows and watched her.

"Who was he watching, Morgana? You can't keep this a secret - it might be a threat to our very survival" Jinny said in a wheedling voice.

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley, but I don't know what you're talking about" Morgana replied "I am unaware that Mr Malfoy is watching anyone at this moment"

"Morgana - don't make me summon Pansy to recast your root charms, because you know I will" Jinny snapped, her voice turning distinctly frosty "I want to know why Drayco is keeping secrets from me, and I want to know what he had you doing a few minutes go"

"I am sorry, Jinny, but I have no idea what you are talking about" Morgana repeated "Drayco was merely asking me about the weather, and if there was any news from The Capitol about the taxation increases" Drayco arched his eyebrows - apparently Morgana's improvisation skills were getting better.

"Very well" Jinny whirled on the spot - her black cloak billowing out around her - and stalked out of the room. Drayco stared at the spot she had left, a memory half forming in his head of something he had seen before. 

He shook it off, then walked out into the room.

"Thank you" He said quietly "Will Pansy be able to find anything?"

"No" The reply came back "If my root curses are altered, I will forget everything I know. And if not, my protocols remain the same" The giant floating head smiled at him "Your secret is safe with me, and no one will know that you have a new girlfriend" Morgana paused "Especially not one that will cause so much friction" Drayco stared in surprise at the enchanted face in front of him.

"How....."

"A woman has to have some secrets, my lord" Morgana said, then vanished.

xoxox

Hermynee pushed herself up against the wall, then she leaned round the corner and sent a series of fireballs down the tunnel. As the smoke cleared, Hanna followed up with her sword drawn.

"Die, you hell spawned scum creature!" She bellowed, while Susanne and Annette followed her at a more sedate pace.

"This is fun" Hermynee said to herself "Although I think once Susanne breaks through the wall, the fun is going to evaporate very quickly" There was an unearthly scream at the end of the tunnel as the demi-litch died.

"Hermynee - you can come down now" Annette called out.

"Has Susanne found her way through the door?" Hermynee asked, walking down the length of the tunnel and coming to a halt in front of the three women.

"Nearly there" Susanne replied without turning her head, then she flicked her wrist to the right, and a section of the wall slowly slid back. 

"From what the map said, there will be around three dozen dark souls in here" Hermynee said, glancing at the piece of parchment in her hand "Annette - it's up to you"

"Yes, m'am" Annette gave her a wry salute, then she drew a small orb from inside her robes "This will weaken them and make them corporeal. Once it is cast, we will have about ten minutes to kill them all before it fades" She looked at her team mates "Hermynee - provide us with light, then everyone just kill anything that moves" She paused "Except - you know - us" She took a deep breath "On Zero. Three. Two. One. ZERO!" 

xoxox

Drayco strode quickly through the streets of Greyheme, glancing around to ensure he wasn't being followed - an usual circumstance for him since he had always felt safe in the town he had come to regard as his home.

But his confrontation with Jinny had rattled him more than a little. She seemed a little too interested in what he was doing, and a little too eager to have Pansy dismantle Morgana for someone who was supposed to trust him.

The Centrists had been fighting as a group for years - over a decade - and in that time they'd learned to watch each other's back, learned to predict each other's thoughts. 

He knew that Jinny had always been attracted to him - that had been apparent from just a few weeks after he'd joined the group - but it had only become more obvious ever since Roland and Orla had dropped any objections to group members becoming involved.

He had always been polite to her - never given any indication that he was interested - but he knew that the day was coming where he would have to be more than polite, and spell it out. 

"I just hadn't realised that the day was going to be...... today" He said to himself. He walked up to his cottage on the outskirts of the town, then put his hand on the front door.

"Horcrux" He whispered, and the door opened. He slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

"Moonchild?" He called out, and a small head appeared in front of him.

"Yes, Dray?" The head - a blonde with bright eyes and a wry smile - looked at him curiously "You're back early"

"Something's come up" He said "I need to make some changes to the wards around the house. The root passphrase is now..... it's now Dursley. No one can enter without my express permission, except a woman who is a twelth level bard enchantress named Hermynee Granger, currently resident in Mallon Falls, The Dragon's Edge in The Canyons - I will need to confirm her identity" There was a pause, then a projection of Hermynee's face appeared.

"That's her" Drayco nodded "She has open access to the house, whether I change the passphrase. She will only lose it if I revoke it. Anyone else must have the passphrase and my express permission - if I change either they will lose it" He paused "Do you understand, and can you do that?"

"Yes, Dray. I understand, and I can do all that" Moonchild smiled "It's done. May I ask why?"

"You have seen all the letters I have been receiving?" He asked, and Moonchild nodded "Things are getting serious between us, and one of my associates is already sniffing around"

"Goodness gracious" Moonchild exclaimed.

"It was partly my fault, but I'd rather not not have them coming here and looking around here without me knowing" He continued "But still - if Hermynee and I are going to be free to see where this is going, then we have to do it without interference and having my friends and the longer I can postpone the day that happens, the better" He smiled "Until I know where this is going - where we are going - then I am going to keep the new wards up"

"Of course, Dray" Moonchild nodded "May I ask one more question?"

"Always"

"Can Hermynee override these wards?" Moonchild asked. Drayco tilted his head to one side.

"That is a good question" He admitted. He thought about it for a few minutes, then smiled "Yes. I trust her - I trust her more than I trust most of the people I've known for over a decade. So if, or when, she comes here, consider he to have complete control"

"Yes, Dray" Moonchild gave a single nod "Is there anything else you need?" Drayco looked at her thoughtfully.

"Yes" He said "You have a link to Morgana?"

"I do" Moonchild replied.

"I asked her to track someone for me - someone I put a tracker on earlier today. Would you be able to copy the spell and replicate it here?" Moonchild looked at him for a moment, her eyes going unfocused. He watched her in silence.

"I'm sorry Dray, I'm afraid I can't do that. It would seem the conjuration surrounding the spell has some very advanced wards around it, and Morgana will not permit me through them" She said a few moments later. Drayco closed his eyes and gave a soft laugh.

"I asked her to protect the spell from everyone to ensure no one would find out about me and Hermynee" He said "I guess Morgana has taken that to mean you as well" He took a deep breath "I'll see what I can do about that the next time I am at headquarters"

"Once you do, I will try again" Moonchild smiled.

"I appreciate it" He replied "And now, I am going to have a nap"

xoxox

Hermynee wrapped a bandage around Annette's ankle, then got to her feet and cast a healing spell on Hanna's wrist.

"Thanks, Nee" Hanna rolled her wrist "That last dark soul was a lot harder than I thought"

"Well - your wrist should be okay, but don't be alone for the next twenty four hours" Hermynee paused "Dark souls have - very occasionally - been known to leave a residual part of themselves in people they injure. So I want someone to stay with you, and if anything goes wrong they'll need to summon Annette and me"

"Okay" Hanna nodded, then she frowned "What do you mean go wrong?"

"Oh - nothing serious" Hermynee said brightly "You certainly won't feel the urge to turn dark, kill all your friends, become the source of all evil and murder everyone who is good and pure" She paused "Maybe we should take you back to office and get you checked out"

"Maybe you should" Hanna nodded "Although having a dark soul on our squad would be surprisingly helpful for future missions. Eating the souls of our enemies would make things really easy" She gave Hermynee a wicked a smile.

"Yeah - that's not creepy at all" Hermynee replied, fingering her staff "Lets get you back to the office"

"After we find the central chamber" Annette said "I mean - it's what we came for, right?"

"Of course" Hermynee nodded. She raised her staff "Ilumminatias!" The entire chamber was flooded with light. The four of them looked around "So..... where is this central chamber?"

"Shouldn't you be telling us that?" Hanna asked "You have the map" Hermynee held it up.

"All it says is 'The treasure you seek will be revealed once you find the heart'" She looked around "I'm at a loss" Susanne started looking around, then walked over to the wall and stared at it intently.

"You found something Suze?" Annette asked.

"I think I know where the heart is" Susanne replied, then she turned and walked over to the wall on the left and the wall on the right "Okay - Nee stand here" She stood aside as Hermynee took her place, then she walked over to the other wall "And Annette stand here" The cleric took her place.

"And I will stand here" She walked over to where she had been stood originally "Do you see the symbols on the wall?" Hermynee and Annette both stared at the walls next to them, then nodded "Okay - on zero, I want you both to cast the most powerful cancelling spell you can at the symbol. Doesn't matter what spell it is, just as long as it is powerful" She turned to Hanna "If I am right, a door will open up somewhere in the cave - when it does, you have to find a way to prop it open so we can get through it"

"Yes, m'am" Hanna drew her pike and moved to the middle of the cave. Susanne took a deep breath, then looked around.

"Three. Two. One. ZERO" She pressed her hand against the wall, as Annette yelled out "FARCANESHA!" and Hermyne cried "FANTSAKA!"

Hanna looked around, then grinned as she saw a black line appearing in the wall to the left. She bolted forwards and jammed her pike into the gap.

"Come on, move, move, move" She shouted. Hermynee, Annette and Susanne all turned and darted under the pike, then Hanna followed them and yanked the pike out of the gap and it snapped shut behind them.

They were left in the dark for a moment before a brilliant white light flooded the room, illuminating a large pedestal in the centre. On top of it there was a blue diamond.

"Annette - I believe this is your moment" Hermynee smiled. Annette glanced at Susanne.

"Anything?" She asked the thief. Susanne walked over to the pedestal, looked it over.

"It's clear" Susanne replied. Annette smiled.

"Thank you, sweetie" She said, then she reached out and lifted the blue gem off the pedestal "And - we have it. The Canyon Crystal" She smiled, then looked at Hermynee "So I have two questions - do you have any idea where the other two might be, and how in the name of Avo how we get out of....."

xoxox

".... here" Annette finished, then she looked around "So that answers the second question" The rest of the group looked around to see themselves back in their headquarters in the village of Mallon Falls. 

"We're home?" Hermynee asked in surprise "Well - that was easy" She paused "But as for the other two crystals...... that's going to take more time. There will be some books in The Capitol"

"Then I declare our business over" Annette smiled "I will lock the Canyon crystal in the vault, and we can get out of here" She turned and walked out of the room.

"Okay - I'll see you all tomorrow" Hermynee said, then she walked out and onto the street, heading home.


	3. Every Single Day The Same Arrangement

**MHWAH MHWAH MHWHA**

I floated muggily out of the dream I'd been having and wondered why the moose that had been chasing me was now honking in my ear.

**MHWAH MHWAH MHWHA**

It took me longer than I want to admit - even in this diary - that the noise was actually coming from my alarm and not a moose. Once I worked this out, I reached over and switched it off, then rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling of my bedroom. 

"Hello Amy" I said, looking at the poster of Karen Gillan dressed up as a police woman "It's another glorious day in Covenstone. One filled with work, then out to the pub with friends and then coming back here for another night of watching television on my own" I sighed "I know - I live the life of an international superspy. If only I could find the Rory to my Amelia my life would be set. You were so lucky" I closed my eyes for a moment, then sat up and swung my legs out of bed.

"Pick a number between one and six" I looked up "Three? Again? You always pick the same number on a Wednesday. One day you'll surprise me and go for something else, but I guess today is not that day" I stood up "Three it is" 

xoxox

Twenty minutes later I was pulling on my jacket and walking out the front door. I locked it, flicked the handle twice then walked down the path before turning back and walking up, flicking the handle again.

I know what you're thinking, but there was one day when I left it unlocked, so I am not entirely crazy for checking it every day.

I turned onto the street and walked towards the town, plugging my headphones in to my ears as I went.

_"Good Caiaphas, the council waits for you. The Pharisees and priests are here for you....."_

xoxox

I arrived at the office forty minutes later, happy as always that it wasn't pissing down with rain. About sixty percent of the trip was undercover, but the forty percent that wasn't was really exposed and on the days when it was raining - or storming - I usually ended up very wet indeed.

"Morning Sophie" I nodded to the security guard on the door, then pushed the ninth floor on the lift (after a forty minute walk there is no way I am walking up nine flights of stairs. Do I look like I am a masochist?) then walked in and leaned against the back wall, humming the tune to Gethsemane as I did.

When it reached the ninth floor, I walked out and down the corridor to my office. I swiped my card and into The Department of Administrative Affairs, Covenstone Office.

"Good morning Jace" Various people greeted me as I walked through the office to my desk. I said hello back, then pulled of my coat and hung it up on the coat stand - pulling the mp3 player out of the pocket - before taking my seat and switching on my computer.

As it went through the usual boot up sequence I flicked through the music on my player and set it to my usual work play list. 

"Miss Grayson" A voice came from behind me, and I span round in my chair.

"Woah - head rush" I blinked, then closed my eyes for a moment. When I opened them I looked up to see my boss stood there - well, my immediate supervisor boss (I have a lot of bosses) "Mister Jones. How was dinner with Tony last night?"

"Very nice, thank you" Noel Jones blushed - yes, a fifty two year old man actually blushed about his love life - then he smiled "And I can tell you all about it later, but we have other things to discuss right now"

"We do?"

"I've been promoted - I'm moving to the central office in Manchester in around a month - and I've been asked to recommend someone to take over from me" He smiled "I want to recommend you" I stared at him for a moment, then shook my head.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again?"

"No, because you have excellent hearing and I am not going to stroke your ego, you evil wench" Noel smiled "Would you like the job? Or shall I move to my second choice?" 

"Who is your second choice?" I asked, eyes narrowing. Noel turned and gave a nod towards a guy stood at the end of the office. I followed his gesture and my eyes widened.

"Elloit?" I said in a low voice "He would be my boss?" I paused "Yes - you can recommend me" 

"Thank you" He grinned "So - lunch? You can tell me all about your love life and I will tell you about my third date with Tony"

"It will be a very one sided conversation" I said with a sigh "But I will gladly listen to the story of the epic third date - so lunch it is" I looked over my shoulder "But now the wonder and glory of section fifty two, subsection twenty one of the refund code for aeroplane travel on a holiday await me" I paused "And unbelievably that is slightly more exciting than my love life"

xoxox

The day passed as quickly as it usually did - which was to say it was slightly slower than an eternity in the seventh circle of hell. Lunch with Noel wasn't all that bad - seeing someone in the first flush of love is always fun - and in the afternoon I finally got to the bottom of the regulations about claiming travel expenses on aeroplane travel and how to rewrite them so they were understandable by mere mortals as opposed to the exalted gods who wrote them back in the dark ages.

And then it was time to go home. Or rather time to go out to the pub. 

Except, it seemed, it wasn't.

"I'm sorry, Jace" Susie said apologetically "But my daughter came home from school early - she's sick"

"Don't worry about it" I waved my hand "I have a copy of RPO in my bag - I can find a table in the corner and watch the world go by" She smiled, then turned and hurried out of the office. I turned back to my computer and started shutting it down, then got up and collected my jacket.

xoxox

"Good night Sophie" I nodded to the guard on the way out, then turned and headed into town. It was midweek so it wasn't crowded - late night shopping was the night after and the next football match wasn't for another week or so.

"The advantages of living in Covenstone" I said to myself as I rounded the corner, and walked down the street towards my favourite pub - The Griffin's Door.

xoxox

I walked to the back corner of the pub, put my backpack down and took of my coat. Hanging it on the back of my chair, I took out my copy of Ready Player One and put it on the table, then walked up to the bar. 

"Evening Miss Grayson" The young man behind the bar nodded.

"Evening Mister Smith" I returned his nod, then laughed "You know you can call me Jace - I've been coming here three, four times a week for four years. We've known each other almost the entire time I've lived in Covenstone"

"I know, Miss Grayson" Sawyer Smith smiled "How are you this evening?"

"Oh - you know" I shrugged "It ain't easy being me" Sawyer smiled again.

"I know - I've tried it a few times, and it was exhausting" He paused "I think it's the legs" I burst out laughing "So what can I do for you?"

"You need to ask?" I asked in surprise.

"I thought maybe you might want something different" He said, pulling a glass out from under the bar, walking over to the machine and filling it with orange juice from the nearest dispenser "A woman is allowed to change her mind" I laughed again, then took the glass from him.

"Thank you" I replied "And - before you ask - the usual for tea, thank you"

"Coming right up, Miss Grayson" Sawyer gave a polite nod, then turned and walked towards the kitchen while I walked back to my table, put the pint of orange juice down on it and sat down.

Slipping my mp3 player out of my coat pocket, selected the soundtrack to my favourite musical then put the headphones into my ears and switched it on. Picking up my book, I opened it to the last chapter, started reading and vanished into the virtual world of The OASIS - a world that I knew almost as well as my own and one I loved infinitely more.

xoxox

Quarter of an hour later I looked up as Sawyer placed what he had come to call The JCP Special in front of me - a ham, pineapple and pepperoni pizza. I had first ordered it four years before when I had started going there and Sawyer had looked at me as if I was crazy. But since then I had ordered it once a week, every week, and they had actually added it to the menu under the name of The Jace Creation Pizza Special - something I was quite proud of.

"Your pizza, Miss Grayson" He said, putting a knife and fork down next to it "And I was wondering if I might ask a favour?" I stared at him blankly for a moment.

"A what?" I said, sounding surprised.

"A favour - it's when I ask you to do something for me in the expectation that later on I will do something for you in return" He said "Are you sure you went to university, Miss Grayson, because most people your age would know what a favour is" I rolled my eyes.

"Funny" I said drily "So what is this favour of which you speak?"

"I'm due for a break in five minutes - might I have the pleasure of your company during it? I won't be a bother - I will just sit and eat my dinner, and you can tell me about your day and ask me about mine, or we can both sit and read if you like" I blinked in surprise.

"Are you asking me on a date, Mister Smith?" I said.

"No" He shook his head "Just asking if I might spend my break time with you"

"Oh" I paused "That's alright then - and by all means, feel free"

"Then I will be right back" He turned to go but I held up my hand.

"You can join me under one condition" I added.

"Yes?"

"That you call me Jace" I said. He smiled.

"Very well, Jace - call me Sawyer" He nodded, then turned and walked off. I pulled the headphones out of my ears, and turned off the music, then put my book down on the table and pulled the pizza towards me.

"This could be the beginning of a very interesting evening" I said to myself.

xoxox

Five minutes later he walked back over carrying a pizza. He cleared a space next to me on the table then sat down.

"A JCP?" I asked.

"One of our best sellers" He said "Turns out a lot of people have just as strange taste as you do" I smirked.

"Who knew?" I replied "I was wondering why you'd added it to the menu, but I didn't like to ask" He pulled a knife and fork out of his pocket and set them down on the table "So - what made you want to join me?"

"Advice from a friend" He said "She suggested I should try making more friends and get out more"

"And you started with me?" I asked in surprise "For all you know I could be an axe murderer"

"Unlikely" He shook his head.

"Because women can't be axe murderers?" I narrowed my eyes.

"What? No" He shook his head again "This is the 21st century - women can be whatever they want to be. Fire fighters, scientists, lunatic axe murderers carving their way through the population of a small town and using their bones to build a temple to the great god imhotep" He paused "Doctors" I laughed.

"So what makes you think I'm not an axe murderer?" I asked.

"What are the odds that we are both axe murderers?" He responded in a deadpan voice. I stared at him for a few moments.

"Has anyone ever told you you are very strange?" I said.

"Oh yes" He nodded "So - what do you do? I mean when you're not creeping around the town in a hockey mask, terrorising the villagers?"

"Firstly - a hockey mask? So 1980s" I rolled my eyes "I work for The DAA"

"Sounds fun" He said.

"Today I spent seven hours rewriting the paragraph of civil service regulations on how to claim a refund on expenses when you travel by aeroplane" I paused "I am not sure that fun is the word I would use" He smiled.

"And what do you do for fun?"

"Oh no" I shook my head "If we're going to have a Q and A portion of the evening then we're going to take it in turns" I paused "You don't get to subject me to the Spanish Inquisition all night - not if I don't get to return the favour" I saw him smirk and rolled my eyes "Go ahead - you know you want to"

"Well not now that your expecting it" He said with a fake pout.

"I thought nobody expected it?" I replied with a mischievous grin. He laughed.

"So what do you want to ask me?" He said, still smiling.

"Who is this friend that suggested you should get out more?" I asked, and for the second time that day I saw someone blush.

"My sister" He said "I am not a very sociable person" I raised my eyebrows.

"You've always been very polite with me - downright chatty some would say"

"But how much do you know about me?" He asked, then waved his hands "I really don't interact with people in the real world all that well - I think I took a job as a bartender to try to get over that and it sort of worked, but not that well" He paused "But I also spend a great deal of time on line" He blushed again "It's much easier to talk to people when I can't see them, and they can't see me" He shrugged.

"My sister pointed out, however, that I can't live the rest of my life on line and I should at least try to make friends in the real world" He smiled bashfully "And since we do at least have a tenuous friendship of seeing each other every week for four years....." He paused "I also know that if I'd asked you to dinner or a less public location you might have thought I was an actual axe murderer and at least here there are a dozen or so witnesses" I gave him a fond smile.

"That was very considerate of you" I said.

"So why do you come here every week?" He asked "I mean - I know you often come out with a few other people, but it never seems like they are date worthy, so to speak. And you do come in here alone quite a lot" He paused "I'm not prying and you can tell me to ask another question, but I am just curious" I stared at him for a moment, then shrugged.

"I spend most of my time on line as well" I admitted "I know there is a lot of wonder and glory out in the world, but for a single woman alone there is also a lot to be terrified of" I shrugged "At least if you spend your time on line the only worry you have is having hurt feelings"

"And your coming here?"

"I can't spend the rest of my life hiding behind a computer monitor" I said "So I decided that at least once a week I would hide behind a book in the real world, or I would be sociable. I knew my friends from work came out to the pub, so I made up my mind to join them" I smiled "Plus spending more time in the real world stops me vanishing into the fantasy world I appear to be letting take over all my free time" She paused, then blushed "But enough about me" She looked down at the book next to his plate "Romeo and Juliet?"

"A friend recommended it" He replied "You know how every time there is a film with two people from opposing sides of a war, or an argument, or a gang fight, and they fall in love it gets described as A ROMEO AND JULIET STORY FOR THE AGES?" I nodded "Well I used to think that it was true. That Romeo and Juliet fell in love, convinced their parents that the feud - whatever it was about - was stupid, and they all lived happily ever after"

"And so you decided to actually read the original play?" I arched my eyebrows "Why?"

"A friend dressed me down about sadly deficient education" He said, hanging his head "So I am educating myself on why never was there are a story of work so wet as that of Romeo and his Juliet" I stared at him with an amused grin.

"So you're using the original text then?" I asked.

"Oh yes" He nodded "And at least they haven't decided to stencil the word swords on the side of rocket launchers - who came up with that dopey idea I don't know" I gave a short laugh, then - as he finished of his pizza and stood up - he grinned back at me.

"And sorry for breaking up the party - Jace - but I have to go back to work. Would you like me to bring you over another orange juice? Or will you come up to the bar when you've finished your dinner?"

"I will be up when I have finished" I replied "And thank you for joining me - it was most enlightening" I paused "Perhaps we might do this next week as well?"

"A regular dinner date" He said, tilting his head to one side "Won't people start to talk?" I blushed, then laughed.

"Ask me if I care"

"Do you....."

"No" I cut him off "And thank you - it was very nice"

xoxox

I finished the pizza - reading as I went - then walked up to the bar to return my plate and asked for another drink.

"You know we have staff who clean the plates away, right?" Saywer asked as he took the plate and put it to one side.

"I do actually know that" I replied with a smile "But I thought you might appreciate the help" He smiled.

"Another orange juice?" He asked, reaching for a glass.

"I thought I might push the boat out" I replied before he could start pouring "Could I have a chocolate milkshake?" 

"Large?"

"Please" I nodded. He walked down the length of the bar and poured one out, then walked back up and handed me a large glass with a handle on one side.

"One chocolate milkshake for the lady with a very good taste in books" He said "The finest milkshake in the county" I arched my eyebrows.

"Best in the county?" I asked sceptically.

"You doubt me? He asked in amusement. I smiled.

"Of course not" I replied "Thank you, good sir. I will sing songs about you in the halls of my ancestors"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yes" I nodded.

"Then thank you" He smiled "Enjoy your drink"

"I will" I returned his smile, then turned and walked back to my table. Putting the drink down, I picked up my book again and started reading.

A few moments later, I picked up the glass and took a drink.

"Woah" I said in surprise "That's...... that's outstanding" I looked over at the bar, then took another sip "I will definitely sing songs in the halls of my ancestors about Mister Sawyer"

xoxox

"Miss Grayson?" I looked up from my book to find Sawyer standing at the table.

"I thought we'd agreed you were going to call me Jace?" I said, then I looked past him and realised that most of the chairs were now upside down on the tables, and that the pub was pretty much empty. I glanced at my watch "It's closing time?" I asked in surprise.

"You've been pretty engrossed in your book" He said with a slight smile "But unfortunately yes - I'm afraid we have to kick you out"

"Of course" I nodded, putting the book in my bag "The milkshake was phenomenal by the way - my compliments to the chef"

"Thank you" He picked up my coat and helped me on with it "Not that I want to pry but will you be okay getting home? It's dark - darker than it is normally when you leave"

"Thank you for worrying about me, but I'll be fine" I smiled "I live nearby and I have a nightstick I can dangle from my bag" I reached into my bag and hooked the short wooden stick off the back off it "Trust me - I will be okay. Covenstone is not that scary a town"

"Okay" He nodded "Thanks again for having tea with me, and come back soon"

"I will" I grinned "At least the very least it will be next week - we have a dinner reservation" 

"That's true" He said, then we walked down to the doors. He unlocked them, and watched as I walked out before locking them up again. I gave him a little wave, then turned and walked off down the street towards home.

xoxox

I threw my bag on to the sofa, then walked up stairs and turned the computer on. As I waited for it to start up, I went to the loo, then came back and sat down as it brought up the desktop.

I checked my email - nothing much interesting there (although someone did think they could make my penis twice as large as it was, which I thought was a pretty impressive boast) then logged into three of my favourite internet forums - Where We've Been, The Guild Masters and The Canyons - to see what I had missed by being away so long. 

Turns out, not so much. There was going to be an election soon so I had to read up on the candidates and issues, and there had apparently been a sighting of a rare creature out in the western isles, but mostly it was business as usual. 

I signed out of the forums, then turned the computer off and walked into my bedroom. I flomped down on my bed, then propped myself up on some pillows.

"Mister Sawyer Smith" I said to myself, then I looked up "What do you think, Amelia? Worth thinking about? The one? Or could he actually be an axe murderer?" Unsurprisingly the poster of Amelia Pond didn't respond.

"He makes a good milkshake, and he was friendly enough" I paused, then closed my eyes "And he does kind of remind me of......" My eyes shot open "A friend suggested he read Romeo and Juliet?" I stared up at Amelia "Surely not - surely..... no. That would be too much of a coincidence" I shook my head "No - that would just be too weird" I laughed "I think I need to go to sleep, Miss Pond, because my brain is running away with itself" I bounded out of bed, went into the bathroom to get changed and brush my teeth then came back to the bedroom and got into bed.

Leaning over, I set my alarm again, then looked up.

"I know what you're thinking, but it can't be him - that would be just weird. So go to sleep, and stop putting that thought in my head" I glared at the poster "Good night, Miss Pond, and we will speak no more of this!"


End file.
